Sent to Kill
by NovaQuinn
Summary: Alta Shay is a merciless and cruel bounty hunter. Somehow, despite only being 17 years old, she always manages to beat all odds and outsmart her prey. She receives a new mission from a mysterious cloaked figure. Her target? The Jedi padawan Ezra Bridger. *Rating may change*


**Hey everyone! Nova here!**

 **Sorry it has been so long. Life happened, and I got busy. XD But here's the beginning to my second story! I'll make sure to update my other story sometime this week.**

Alta Shay grinned as she watched her target through the scope of her sniper rifle, relishing the short moment before her victory. She adjusted her aim slightly so her shot would pass straight through his heart. It had been harder to find this silly band of rebels than she had expected, but now it didn't matter. It would soon be over. Ezra Bridger would be dead, and Alta would have her reward.

She pulled the trigger.

 **Eleven days earlier…**

Alta jumped off her speeder as she came to a stop in the alley where she was to receive her next mission. Slipping her blaster out of its holster, she surveyed the area. She quickly spotted a figure in the shadows and watched them carefully as they stepped forwards. Although they had stepped into the light, their face was still obstructed by the hood of a black cloak.

"Alta Shay," the voice was sneering, as if this person found her amusing. Alta scowled behind the cover of her helmet. She _hated_ it when people underestimated her.

"Yeah, that's me. Something funny?" she asked harshly.

The cloaked man laughed, "Not at all. Our business here is very serious. I am the one who contacted you, as you may have guessed."

Alta slid her blaster back into place. She was still on edge however, as this could always be a friend of one of her victims, wanting to avenge their death.

She nodded, "Alright, so what's my mission," she wanted to get things over with, something about this person was different than her regular employers.

"Straight to the point I see," the man said it in the same sarcastic, mocking voice as before, "that's good. Your target is a member of a small group of rebels. His name is Ezra Bridger," he pulled out a data chip and held it out for Alta to take, "This contains all the information you will need in order to carry out the mission."

She stepped forward and plucked it out of his hand before stepping away again, "Ezra Bridger…" she repeated, looking at the chip. Her employer must be an Empire sympathiser, or perhaps he just held a grudge against the rebel.

The figure nodded, "You should be warned of something."

Alta looked back to him, "Yes?"

"Bridger is force sensitive and apprentice to a jedi."

"Force sensitive? You mean he's a jedi?" Alta knew of the jedi, of course, infact she knew more than most people would. She had never before been hired to kill one though.

"No, Bridger is a mere padawan, his training is minimal," the man corrected, "He shouldn't be a problem for someone with a reputation such as your own."

"Still," Alta started, "It's going to cost you extra."

The cloaked man laughed, "I expected this, you will be paid four times your normal amount."

Alta nodded, "I will also require some of my payment in advance."

The man nodded and procured a bag. Alta took it and looked inside.

"This should be… adequate," she said.

The man laughed, "Typical of a bounty hunter, never satisfied with their payment."

Alta smirked and said harshly, "That's because satisfaction doesn't come with the credits, it comes with the kill."

 **Line Break**

Back in her hideout, Alta pulled out her datapad and plugged the chip into it. She read through the information making sure to memorize all of it, knowing that any small details could come in handy later on.

She muttered random pieces of the information to help commit them to memory as she read, "Ezra Bridger... human male… lothal... approximately fifteen years old…"

The padawan's young age may have led others to believe that he would have been a relatively easy target, but Alta knew that age wasn't everything. She herself was only seventeen.

From the information Alta pieced together a clearer idea of what kind of person this boy was. She knew that he would most likely be a little harder to take out than any of her previous targets.

Alta glanced over at her sniper rifle leaning against the wall and smiled. It was time that she had a challenge.

But first, she would need a ship.

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to update soon! If you see something that I could improve, (I'm sure there's something,) send me a message or leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **-Nova**


End file.
